Harry Maximoff
by T3RRIBL3T1GG3R
Summary: Lily Potter nee Evans met a young woman around her age one day in the park and it changed her son's life for the better, the wizarding world will never know what hit it. Rated T cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

This is well an idea. I don't quite know where it came from but I suddenly had the plot bunny jumping up and down in my head and it really wouldn't go away so here we are. Hope you like it :)

Chapter 1

Bold - canon

Italics - thinking

Wanda sat on the swing in the park and allowed her mind to wander. She had been running for a little over six months now and it was halloween that night. She missed her friends, her room at the avengers headquarters and most of all she missed Vizh. She still got to see him but it wasn't the same, she missed the days where she could seek him out and know he would be there. _Whoever said absence makes the heart stronger is right_ she thought with a sigh. When Vizh left after one of their meet ups _of which we don't have enough of_ she thought with a sigh, she missed his presence, not just physically but mentally. When he was too far away she couldn't feel him anymore and if not for the steady thrum of other peoples minds she would think she had her shields up full strength. She missed her friends and the last halloween they had celebrated when she had been a new member of the team and had admitted that she had only celebrated Halloween six times in her then eighteen years. It had quickly devolved into a round up of costumes and grabbing Clint's children and going trick or treating. It had been the perfect night, it felt like a million years ago now.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a wave of fear and terror. She dropped her shields slightly and focused on the feelings. She was drawn to a pretty red-headed lady roughly her age as she made her way over to the swing set, an infant strapped to her chest. Wanda frowned the woman and child felt similar, not the same, no they didn't have the same 'ability' she did but it was very similar. She skimmed the woman's mind and frowned, the child was in danger. She looked at mother and child and felt a pang that she didn't care to analyse to closely at the moment so she pushed it aside and buried it deep. The woman was roughly her age and the child looked to be about a year old she guessed based on her limited knowledge from when she was small, he was definitely not Nathaniel's age he was too small but she remembered vaguely that Nathaniel had been about that size when he was about a year old. Memories of the smiling child who bore her beloved brothers name flashed in her mind and she smiled softly, he liked to run like his namesake that was for sure. With Nathaniel and the Barton children in mind she looked again at the child and made a split second decision.

The faint red tendril made its way to the baby as she kept the woman from noticing with another tendril. She smiled slightly as she watched the red encase the child and seep into his little body like an invisible armour. She only hoped it would be enough, she didn't see the flash as magic recognised what she had done as a protection for the child and formed a bond linking them, she turned to the woman and smiled as she struck up a conversation with her.

Later when she was lay in her bed in the latest of a long line of hotel rooms she would feel a spike of fear not her own and get flashes of chaotic images. Her heart would race as she recognised the woman in the images and felt what she realised was the child's fear at what was happening. She'd not felt so helpless in a long time, she tried to concentrate on where they were but something was blocking her from tracking them. For the first time in a long time she felt her control slip slightly resulting in the lamp beside her bed shattering.


	2. Chapter 2 - This is the way it ends

Chapter 2 This is the way it ends.

A/N: Title from Landon Pigg The way it ends which I was listening to as I was reading this story through and trying to decide whether or not to post it :) Cross Posted on AO3 and reposted on here as a new chapter as the last chapter for some reason appeared funky!

Thanks to my lovely friend who reads these through for me :)

 **Bold - canon**

Italics - thinking

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he examined the apparently uninjured child in front of him, his diagnostic was showing that a foreign type of magic was protecting the boy melding with his mothers protection. Only the castor of the magic would be able to care for the child now, he realised with a start that this could very well be what the prophecy had spoken of,

 **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**.red shall guide him and keep him safe….red shall surround him and aide him this night….the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies and he shall be raised on the other side….pure of heart and pure of soul...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

With a heavy heart he thought back on a night not so long ago in this very room.

Flashback

Albus looked at Lily in confusion, "I'm afraid i don't understand my dear" he admitted as he examined the potion in the vial Lily had just handed to him.

"James and I wont see Harry's 2nd birthday, this much I have seen. You will be the one to deliver Harry to his new guardian and when you do you will need that potion so she can adopt Harry and make his future with her secure. Without an adoption Lucius Malfoy will be able to take Harry and raise him to follow Riddle. Harry's future will be at a crossroads, if he goes to anyone other than the woman I have foreseen the war will be lost, Petunia will drive him to the dark and a lack of adoption will enable Lucius Malfoy to get his hands on him. An event will occur closer to when He will attack and will make it so Harry has to go to her." Lily turned her head as her eyes filled with tears at the thought of not seeing her sweet baby boy growing up, they were fast running out of time Harry was already twelve months old. Her gift was truly a blessing and a curse.

Albus nodded sadly, "I think it's time you and James took Harry into hiding. I would if possible, like to have a copy of your vision to enable me to locate Harry's potential guardian if this comes to pass as you fear." He truly hoped it wouldn't but his heart was heavy as he knew that if Lily had 'seen' Harry adopted by another woman and her and James dead then nothing they did would counteract it, as a wise woman said, 'the ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible'.

Three short months later Albus collected the potion Lily Potter had delivered to him and turned to Hagrid who had gone to collect Harry from the ruins of the cottage whilst Albus informed the Aurors (and gave pensive memories) that Lily Potter had informed him that Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper of their location and not Sirius Black. The woman in Lily's vision was funnily enough staying in Godric's Hollow, he had seen her the week previous and a tracking charm sneakily cast would enable him to locate her tonight.

Albus took Harry from a tearful Hagrid, "Thank you Hagrid, I will check him over and then take him to his new guardian." He smiled a sad smile as the half giant left and turned to the sleeping child, a series of spells later and he found the protection Lily had mentioned, this he realised was a red mist surrounding and imbued in the child and was to do with the prophecy, young Harry's fate had been decided. He sent a few more spells of his own design to track the origin of the magic and smiled as an image of Godric's Hollow confirmed the woman in the vision hadn't moved. He bundled up Harry and with a last look down at the unmarked (visibly) babe he apparated to the location he had seen. He looked up at the window and with a flick of his wrist he shimmered out of view and entered the building. The child in his arms slept on and a small smile graced his face as he dreamt.

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief when this new connection she seemed to have formed quieted down and the child seemed to be sleeping. The fear had faded now and the connection felt like Pietro's had when he was sleeping. She looked at the lamp and sighed, that was going to cost her. She grumbled quietly to herself as she picked up the pieces with a controlled burst of her red magic and directed them to the bin. She made her way over to the kitchen area of her room to make a cup of tea before she tried to locate the child again. She had just put her cup down on the side table when a knock came at the door.

She stood cautiously and glided over to the door. She focused on the mind behind the door and threw caution to the wind when she felt the mind of the child from earlier, Harry she recalled the boys mother had called him both at the park and when he had opened a link to her earlier, and I would really like to know how he did that! she pulled the door open and looked at the eccentric old man stood there in surprise before her gaze fell on Harry sleeping in his arms.

"May I come in Miss?"

Wanda looked up at the man and when she sensed no ill intent she nodded wordlessly and stepped back. She closed the door behind him, "Wanda, you can call me Wanda" she motioned to the table and they both took a seat. "May I ask why you are here?" She asked, she couldn't understand why he was here with the child, her powers would give her nothing more than feelings and it unsettled her.

Albus Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat, he tried a low level scan of 'Wanda's' mind and like Harry's it was closed off. "I will be frank with you Wanda, I came to ask for your aid. Harry lost his parents tonight to the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry's mother 'saw' some months ago that you would add a layer of protection to him along with her protection, my checks have shown that the two have melded. It also seems that when you gave Harry your protection you formed a bond with him that is unbreakable which is I suspect why Lily saw that you would be Harry's new guardian. That is the reason I'm here, Harry is now under your protection and as such magic deems him to be your child to take care of now." He would trust in Lily Potters vision that this was the only way to ensure Harry was safe and loved.

Wanda looked at him in disbelief. He wanted her, a wanted criminal to raise the child, she groaned internally as she debated how exactly she could raise him while she was on the run and realised that she would need to move to the safe house sooner than she thought. Clint was going to love thisshe thought with a sigh. She couldn't say no, she could feel the bond getting stronger, the connection in her mind with Harry a small glowing spark and when she focused on it she realised that the spark dimmed and brightened in time to Harry's breathing. How odd, I wonder if Visions does thatshe thought idly. A throat clearing bought her attention back to the matter at hand and she nodded. "Ok, what do you need me to do and can you get his documentation sorted, we may need to leave the country and I'll need his papers." She thought over what she had needed when she had moved from Sokovia to the States when she joined the rest of the Avengers.

The old man nodded and pulled out the papers Lily and James had entrusted to him when they went into hiding. A wave of his wand later and Harry James Potter became Harrison Pietro Maximoff and his parents were listed as Wanda Maximoff and Victor Maximoff. Wanda accepted the papers and carefully took Harry from the old man. She wondered if maybe she should have had Harry's papers in her fake name but decided against it, after all the Scarlet Witch wasn't known to have a child, especially one that was just over a year old, let alone appear to be married to a man, this could even aid her.

"Lily left in my possession a potion for you to adopt Harry, she said she saw the adoption, it is the only way to ensure that the more... unsavoury types in our world don't get Harry by claiming a close blood relation." Albus spoke quietly as he fingered the flask of potion in his pocket.

"And the draw backs?" Wanda asked

"It is irreversible, once you do this you can't undo it" he answered softly, he looked at the small child and waited for the inevitable agreement to come, he already knew what Harry would look like when his features took on those of his new mother.

Wanda nodded slowly, "would there be many who would try to take him?"

Albus frowned, "Yes. He has family on his fathers side and they would certainly use the connection of blood to attempt to take him if they could as you are not of his blood. The bond you share may stop this but given what his mother saw I am unsure..."

Wanda nodded, "Okay, it doesn't make a great deal of difference, he's my child whether I do this adoption or not, but I would like to ensure he cant be taken from me." The added bonus he could not be taken was a definite plus she thought as she followed the instructions given and allowed six drops of blood to fall into the flask presented to her. She watched as the old man pricked Harry's finger and allowed the same amount of blood into the flask before capping and shaking the contents. He pulled a bottle out of thin air and decanted half of the 'potion' into to it, she would have to look into this potion lark she thought as she took her half of the concoction, she doubted this would taste good and her thoughts were proved right as she hastily gulped down the vile tasting liquid. She repeated the words on the parchment in front of her sealing what she was told was a 'blood adoption' and watched as a flash of light formed around Harry and herself which apparently meant that magic deemed her worthy to adopt the child. She felt the bond strengthen and reached out for the child. His hair was already lighter than it had been the previous day she thought idly as she stroked the child's cheek softly.

"We will be leaving this town soon" she informed the old man, "It's safer if I don't tell you when or where we are headed, for me and for you." Clint was going to kill her.

Albus nodded, "Good luck Miss Maximoff, I will see myself out, the hour has gotten rather late. I will mail you anything that is important for you to know. Goodbye Harry and good luck" and after leaving a bag of Harry's few belongings that hadn't been destroyed with them, he was gone.

A/N2: "The ink in which our lives in inscribed is indelible" this is a quote from Warehouse 13 as said by H G Wells I won't mention as to what she was speaking because well "Spoilers".


	3. Chapter 3 - Little Child Be Not Afraid

Chapter 3 - Little Child Be Not Afraid

Bold - canon

Italics - thinking

A/N: To everyone who reviewed, wow thank you, you guys are the best and I'm really glad you're all enjoying this, the reviews really do help :)

Wanda stared at the child in her arms, what was she meant to do now she wondered. She focused on the bond and entered his mind to find him dreaming of a man turning into a dog letting him ride on his back around the room. She smiled as she left him to his dreams but left the connection open so she would feel if he had a bad dream. She looked at the few items that had been left for him and frowned. They wouldn't last long, perhaps they would last until they moved to the new safe house that Steve was setting up but not much past then, though she doubted they would last that long. With a sigh she reached for her phone and checked the time. It was way too early to call anyone it was 3am. She groaned and headed over to the bed and debated how best for Harry to sleep. In the end she used her magic to secure the sides of the bed against him falling and lay down with him snuggled into her chest.

She fell asleep cradling Harry close, a slight smile on her face when his little fist caught her top and held tight.

Her dreams where weird that night, full of wand waving and people turning into animals. A couple of times the dreams turned dark but Wanda was able to keep the child's nightmares at bay as Vision often did for her.

Wanda awoke to small fingers poking her face. She blearily opened her eyes and the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. "Good morning Harry" she whispered to the infant, she gave him a sad look when he asked for his mama and dada.

"Oh Harry they had to go away, but they will always be looking down on you and they love you very much." With a heavy heart at the circumstances that bought the sweet baby into her life Wanda got up and decided to try and keep Harry in as much of a schedule as possible. A quick scan showed that he normally had cereal and a yoghurt, that she could do and with a smile she put Harry down with the toys left with for him. She formed a barrier around him to keep him safe and as she sorted out food and a drink for them both she released a couple of wisps of red to make his stuffed animals dance around the 'playpen'. She would have to call Clint soon and inform him of what had happened, hopefully the newest safe house would be ok for Harry too. The life he would follow now would be difficult at times given the need to move around a lot and she hoped it wouldn't affect him too badly.

After placing the food and drinks on the table Wanda smiled and floated Harry over to her, "Are you hungry Harry?" She asked softly, she chuckled at his grabbing for the bowl and mumbled, "I'll take that as a yes myshka" she carefully fed him on her lap and smiled when he guzzled down the bottle of milk she had prepared with his cereal. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep after the events of the previous night.

Wanda cradled Harry as she stared at her phone, she knew what she had to do but she was dreading the response she would get. With a sigh she opened the phone and called Clint.

The conversation went as well as expected, Clint was on his way with supplies and they would be leaving Godric's Hollow that day. He had reiterated that he wanted to know everything when he got there.

Wanda passed the time waiting for Clint to arrive by playing games with Harry, getting to know the child that she had taken in as her son. She smiled as she found he was a generally happy go lucky child, he had moments where he wanted his parents and she had to try and explain again to the fifteen month old that they were gone and he couldn't see them again. It hurt knowing that he would never have clear memories of his birth parents, parents who had died protecting him and she resolved to watch as many of his memories as possible before they faded so she could 'show' him when he was older.

A knock on the door several hours later roused Wanda from the nap she and Harry had been taking, she reached out by instinct and when she encountered Clint's mind she rose to open the door, Harry held protectively in her arms as she soothed him back into sleep.

She smiled as she looked at the man who had become her adopted father, "Come in" she ushered him in, "I missed you Clint" she said softly as she accepted the gentle hug from him.

"Hey Kiddo, so this is the little man huh" Clint smiled at the picture she made holding the infant, his adopted daughter holding a baby of her own and frowned briefly as he realised that she had gone and made him a grandpa already. Nat would never let him live it down he thought with a sigh.

Wanda chuckled as she caught the thoughts and gave him a grin, "Yup, you wanna hold him...Grandpa" the look of mock horror on his face made her laugh a bit harder and she carefully handed Harry over, smiling at Clint's expert handling of him. "I figured I would show you my memory of what happened last night, you will see what I read off the old man then too." She said softly as she raised her phone and took a quick picture of Clint and Harry.

Clint nodded, "Sounds good, I better get a copy of that, Laura will love you for making her a grandma at 36!"

Wanda grinned, "you know she will adore him when she gets to meet him." She gestured him closer and carefully entered his mind and showed him the meeting of the previous night and after a moment of debate she showed him when she had given the protection to Harry whilst thinking of her adopted siblings. "Are you mad?" She asked quietly.

"No Kiddo I'm not mad, I understand why you did it and I can't fault you for taking him in, its a bit of a pain, but well it could help your cover." Clint smiled at her and she relaxed, she hated the idea of disappointing Clint, he really had stepped into the shoes of her father, Laura had mothered her when she had stayed with them in the beginning and Lila and Coop had asked if their parents where adopting her, wanting her to be their sister, she smiled faintly as she recalled the disappointed faces when they were told she couldn't be adopted just yet due to having just arrived in the country. They had cheered when Clint had told them that she was still family adoption or not and they had with their innocence helped ease the ache that losing Pietro had left behind if only for a moment. The whole civil war mess had happened before they could tell them the paperwork had come through making her 'adoption' official.

Steve was like an Uncle, Sam like an older brother (and oh how that realisation had ached to begin with) and Natasha was like an aunt, she felt a twinge of hurt as she thought of the other Avengers, Tony who had been becoming like an Uncle, the type that was annoying but you knew meant well, Pepper and her gentle hugs and understanding, Rhodey was like an old family friend who was as good as an uncle and Vizh, thinking of Vizh made her heart ache harder than ever. She had never loved someone like she loved Vizh and no matter the distance she knew she would always love him. He was her soul mate, the glue that held her together when she was breaking apart from the death of Pietro.

"You'll get a picture of him to her and explain?" She asked softly as she took a now awake Harry back and chuckled as he immediately reached for her hair. She didn't see the picture that Clint took ready to be sent to Laura's secure phone line that was rarely used for fear of it being discovered.

Two hours later the trio left the Hotel, Wanda complaining to her 'father' loudly that she missed her mothers cooking and she really was sorry so could she and the baby please come home. Anyone who asked would only hear of a young single mother and her son who had stayed for a few weeks before being taken home by her father the day after Halloween.

A/N: Erm so yeah hope you guys liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4 - They'll call us crazy

Chapter 4 - They'll call us crazy but I'm thinking maybe

A/N: Title taken from Broken Frame - Across The Room.

Really hope you guys like this chapter :) Also a huge thank you for all the reviews it means so much when you review. Im really glad you're all enjoying this story so far and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Bold - canon

Italics - thinking

Vision grew more and more nervous as he stood from his seat in preparation to exit the train, when he had last spoken to Wanda she had told him that they needed to discuss something, Vision may not have been around for as long as he would have been if he had grown as a full human but given his extensive knowledge he was very aware that the phrase 'we need to talk' and its variations rarely went well for the other party. His synthetic heart clenched at the idea of Wanda not wanting to see him any more. He barely lasted the few weeks they had to go between visits as it was. With a deep breath that he didn't really need Vision gathered his courage and when the button blinked he pressed 'open' with only slightly shaking fingers.

It didn't take long for the door to open and he felt the smile that spread over his face as her mind melded with his once again, the connection becoming more solid now they were close and she was actively reaching for him. _Please don't freak out Vizh... turn around_ Vision frowned slightly at the message but turned around mentally preparing for the worst.

He barely stopped his jaw from dropping, Wanda, his Wanda stood in front of him with a small child cradled close, a child that seemed to share several of Wanda's features. He moved toward her and pushed the thought _how?_ into her mind, even as his hands moved, one to cradle her face and the other to brush the child's soft chestnut brown hair just like Wanda's natural colour. He was confused, he knew conception to birth was nine months and this child was at least 12 months old, therefore Wanda hadn't given birth to him and yet he looked like her.

Wanda smiled as she turned instinctively into his touch, _long story, I'll tell you when we get home, just go with it please?_ "I know he's gotten big while you were away"

Vision looked at the child and felt his heart clench at the one thing he could never give Wanda but shook it off and went with it. "He really has, was he good while I was away?" To distract from his awkwardness Vision leaned down to kiss Wanda and smiled against her mouth when she leant into him. He pulled away with soft eyes and grinned before leaning down to brush a kiss to Harry's curls. He wrapped one arm around Wanda's waist and his other hand rested on Harry's back as they moved to walk off, falling back on how he had seen other couples with children act.

The walk to the apartment was a relatively short one, the weather was getting colder as winter was fast approaching. "The weather is set to be a bit rubbish for the next few days, I was thinking we could have a movie marathon once Harry is down for the night." Wanda said softly.

Vision nodded, "That sounds like a good plan, did you have any particular movies in mind?" He brushed a kiss to her head before releasing her so she could open the door.

"Hmmmmm we never did get to watch The Hobbit films did we?" She gave him a quick smile as she unzipped her coat and carefully pulled Harry from the carrier strapped to her chest. "Can you hold him babe?" She held Harry out and when Vision took him, she grinned sappily at the picture they made. She hung her coat up and motioned him to follow her. It took an hour to explain what had happened almost a month ago on Halloween.

"You checked his mind, and he definitely meant you no harm?" Vision asked as worry over a random old man appearing on her doorstep the week after he left filled his mind.

Wanda smiled, "Let me show you?" She asked softly and when he nodded she opened her mind fully and showed him that night.

Vision nodded, "Ok, I am sorry, I just worry about you, I do not like that we have to live like this." With their minds connected so tightly she felt his confusion over his role in the life of the small child slumbering in his lap. She smiled and sent him a quick image of Harry calling him Dada causing his 'human' skin to blush.

"I love you Vizh and I want us to raise him together, I know we can't always be together at the moment but I still want us to be a family." She curled further into his side and smiled at the wave of love and contentment she felt from him.

"I would like that to Wanda" Vision smiled and pressed a kiss to her head, "I love you."

Content they sat talking quietly on the sofa as they discussed Harry and how often Vision could visit them.

Harry woke from his nap half an hour later and was immediately mesmerised by the man holding him. The man had very red skin and a pretty yellow thing on his head and Harry reached a hand for it, giggling when the man let him and he felt a tickle when his hand touched it.

"Good evening Harry did you sleep well?" Vision asked the toddler as he played with the stone on his head. He had debated whether to hold onto his 'human' disguise but Wanda was adamant that Harry see the real him. He chuckled as Harry patted his face and as he had often witnessed Clint do, he leant forward and blew raspberries on Harry's cheek causing him to squeal in delight.

They passed the day building towers for Harry to knock down and when it came time for Harry to go to bed they read him a Sokovian bedtime story together, Wanda wanting to pass her language onto him.

The movie played as they mentally discussed how to make things work with raising Harry together whilst Wanda was still on the run. _I told Tony I wanted to experience the world for myself, travel and explore hence he got me a passport and various other papers. He believes I will be gone for a week at a time possibly more. I should be more then able to get away for Christmas for two weeks if I tell him I've gone somewhere remote, perhaps to see the Aurora Borealis?_ He suggested.

 _Could work, maybe we could actually meet you there before coming back here so you can have some proof of where you have been?_ Wanda mused.

 _It is perhaps too cold for Harrison though? The average low in Alaska where viewing of the Aurora Borealis is at best approximately -30°C. Perhaps a trip to save for when he is older._ Vision suggested.

Wanda nodded slowly, _Will you head there first?_

Vision grinned, _I will monitor the area and phase there when the viewing time is optimal so as to get some pictures before coming back to you. If I phase I can be back with you in very little time._

Wanda nodded and settled back against him to watch the movie, _two weeks at Christmas then and arrange the rest of our time as it comes._

Soon both were lost in the world of Tolkien, following Bilbo Baggins as he went on his Unexpected Journey.


	5. You know there's nowhere I'd rather be

Chapter 5 - You know that there's nowhere that I'd rather be, than with you here today.

Title taken from The Thompson Twins ~ Hold Me Now.

A/N: To everyone who reviewed you made my day :) this is so much easier to write when people review, its really helps knowing people are liking thew story so thank you :)

Bold - Canon

Italic - Thoughts

Wanda winced as she freed her hair from Harry's fist. "Don't pull Mama's hair Harrison" she said softly as she lifted him higher on her hip and glanced around for Vision. He'd wandered off ... again. "Where is your Papa huh?" she asked Harry with a grin as she pressed a kiss to his soft baby hair.

Losing Vision in the supermarket was not new, he had done it often enough before the team had ... parted ways. Something would catch his eye and off he would go, no matter though she thought with a smile as she grabbed the nappy liners, sacks and some wet wipes from the shelf in front of her, she could easily locate him. She reached for his mind with hers and smirked, the baby clothes section again which meant Harry was about to gain some new outfits. With Christmas fast approaching they planned to spend the time together as family. Vision had insisted they go all out for Harry's first Christmas with them. Her apartment was quickly looking like Santa's Grotto and she had bit her tongue on more than one occasion to prevent herself from commenting on how it was beginning to look as if one of Santa's elves had puked up in there. It didn't help that Christmas was still three weeks away and Vision was leaving them tomorrow. He would be gone for two weeks before returning for the last two weeks of December and she really didn't want him to go. The last week they had spent together had been bliss, Vision had left them mid November for two weeks as per their plan before coming back for a week. it wasn't perfect but it was the best they could do and it kept her and Harry safe.

As she rounded the corner she couldn't help but laugh, Vision was stood in the middle of the baby clothes section, with a shopping cart already holding several 'outfits'. He was currently examining a Christmas pudding onesie. He spun around at the sound of her laugh and she grinned at him as he made his way to her. "What are you doing?" she asked humour evident in her voice.

"Look what I found, Harrison will look so festive in these" he gestured to the various onesies hanging from the cart.

Wanda grinned as she looked at the selection of onesies, an elf, a Santa, a reindeer, a Christmas tree and the Christmas pudding onesie in his hands made the set complete. "He'll look brilliant in them' she leant over and dropped the supplies she was holding in the cart, turning and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she straightened up. The hand not holding Harry secure moved to rest on Vision's cheek and she smiled against his lips as his arms wrapped around her and Harry, holding them close to him as he deepened the kiss slightly. she could never get bored of this, never take any of the moments they got to share for granted, moments made even more precious by the child in her arms.

As if on cue Harry squealed at the lack of attention and they parted laughing.

"Are you getting jealous myshka" Wanda asked Harry softly as she adjusted her hold on him.

They hastened to finish the little bit of shopping they still had left to do, wanting to get home before the snow fell any heavier. The walk back to the apartment was filled with quiet laughter at Harry's reaction to the lightly falling snow.

Two weeks later

Vision looked at the watch on his wrist and smiled. The train was due to arrive in Edinburgh in just under an hour. Tony had been somewhat disappointed at the revelation that he would be missing the annual Stark Christmas party and be gone for the entirety of the Christmas period, but then he had looked thoughtfully at Vision for a moment and simply nodded and told him to enjoy himself, be careful and take pictures. Vision suspected that he knew what he was really doing, but if Vision didn't mention it then Tony seemed happy enough to mention it. Besides, those codes and the footage of Tony's visit to the Raft had been almost too easy to find, as if they had been planted for him to find not to mention the phone Captain Rogers had sent appearing on his bed once he had found the information, a message to contact the man. Pulling himself from thoughts of days where the world seemed to exist in dull shades of grey, Vision pulled out his Stark phone and accessed the encrypted memory card. All the photo's Wanda sent him of her and Harry where on the memory card, the encryption was one of a kind as with all the Avenger's phones, untraceable and inaccessible unless you knew the how to open it. (A feature that had been added after the Ultron incident, a feature that Secretary Ross had been livid about when Tony had explained why trying to trace the phones wouldn't work. The phone Captain Rogers had sent was merely for show, they all knew they didn't really need it, they could contact each other anytime with their Stark phones and it would be secure.) Wanda had also sent him some video footage of Harry's attempts to walk, he had been walking with the aid of furniture since he had been left with Wanda and as he watched him Vision hoped that he would wait until he was present before he took his first steps unaided.

Watching the various videos and committing the pictures to memory helped the time pass quickly. He was gazing softly at an image that had been taken of Wanda holding Harry aloft with her feet and hands as she lay on her back on the floor, as they played 'flying', the smiles on their faces genuine, when his stop was announced. Smile still on his face he secured his phone and pocketed it before grabbing his hold-all and heading to the door.

Wanda spotted him first and was in his arms as her mind wrapped around his as he stepped away from the barrier. He wrapped his arms around her and Harry who was cradled between them, the embrace secure but not too tight as he met Wanda's kiss with his own.

When Wanda pulled back her smile was radiant as she gazed at him, "Hi" she breathed one hand resting on his jaw as she other brushed over Harry's head, reassuring the child that he had not been forgotten.

Vision grinned and returned her greeting as he bent to press a kiss to Harry's head. "I have missed you both immensely" he said softly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and shouldered his bag as they left the station venturing into the crisp white snow.

"We missed you too, Harrison learnt a new word" she said with a grin.

Vision turned to look at Harry, "what new word did you learn then Harrison?" He asked and grinned at Harry's smile, a smile that he had often seen on Wanda's face. He felt his heart soar at the sight once again.

Their first Christmas together as a family was a peaceful, happy two week affair. They bought gifts for each other and Harry and watched Christmas videos as they entertained a hyper active Harry after Vision left the cookies in reach of little fingers.

The lead up to Christmas was filled with anticipation, Wanda barely remembered last Christmas lost as she was in haze of grief and the ones before where bitter sweet, the loss of Pietro still burning in her chest when she thought of all he was missing, how he was no longer twelve minutes older, how he would never meet Harry. For Vision he only remembers last Christmas and the awkwardness of people who didn't really know each other.

This year was not how either had imagined it would be, they had envisioned a celebration where Tony challenged Natasha to a drinking contest and inevitably lost. Steve drawing the scene as Rhodey and Sam argued over which was better Christmas music or films, whilst Vision and Wanda sat wrapped up in each other's arms as they read a book together, talking in each other's minds about the all that either questioned.

No, this Christmas was not what they had imagined it would be, they still missed their friends, but with Harry's happy squeals ringing in their ears as he knocked over the tower of blocks that they built for him they felt that Christmas would be just as good, if a little different.

Christmas Eve arrived and Wanda happily showed Harry how to leave a cookie, carrot and glass of milk for Santa and his reindeer, not that Harry understood any of it. That night they hung up Harry's stocking and together they cuddled on the sofa and read him 'Twas the night before Christmas'.

Wanda smiled softly as she glanced down at a sleeping Harry. The book was finished and although she knew they should put him to bed so they could arrange the presents under the tree and in his stocking, she was content to relax back against Vision's chest with Harry sprawled across her chest as he let out his usual set of cute baby snores.

"Would you like me to put him in his crib?" Vision asked softly, preparing to phase through her.

Wanda shook her head, "No Vizh, can we just sit like this for a while", she asked softly. She was enjoying just sitting with her boys. She shifted carefully and pulled her phone from her pocket. She opened the camera app and with one hand intertwined with Vision's holding Harry steady she took a picture of the three of them. She smiled as she checked the picture and sent it to Vision's phone before he could request a copy and snuggled back into him enjoying the moment.

It took barely any time to put Harry down for the night and arrange the gifts under the tree. Wanda grinned at Vision as they went through the steps of eating cookies and the carrot, drinking the milk all in aid of making it seem Santa had been. Wanda explaining that just because Harry couldn't understand was no excuse not to start traditions.

With the scene set for the next morning and hearts full of joy and love they headed to bed, curling around each other as they drifted off to sleep, ready to be up early when Harry awoke.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'll be home for Christmas

Chapter 6 - I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me

Title taken from Bing Crosby - I'll be home for Christmas

A/N: Im really super sorry about the wait, my sister is round and I haven't had chance to write or post. So anyway I hope you enjoy this and again I'm really sorry you all had to wait so long!

Edwin - Yes IW could end up causing a bit of a problem, I have two stories involving those characters on the go at the moment and it depending on what Marvel has done in Endgame it could cause me a few issues for both of these stories, in terms of IW I have an idea of where Harry will be during the events of IW I just have to flesh out my skeleton for it and fill in the rest of the story leading up to that point. However I fully intend on ignoring endgame if I have to and this story story will be very AU if it has to be :) (Basically I write this in pieces as ideas come to me and flesh it out into chapters later, the notes on my phone are a goldmine of half finished chapters.

Ngfnfsg - Thanks I'm glad you're liking the story so far :)

MindForgedMan - I will PM you on that one and I hope you continue to like this story :)

Bold - Canon

Italics - Thoughts

Wanda smiled sleepily as she stretched out and felt Vision's arms tighten around her. He didn't need as much sleep as she did but he did need some. She shifted in his arms so she could see his face and smiled at the view of him sleeping peacefully, free of the burdens of the day, a rarity given his penchant for waking before her usually.

A glance at her watch showed it to be 6am, she bit back a moan at the early hour before she realised it was Christmas Day. Clint would be joining them at some point and most likely Natasha who was playing the role of 'aunt' to Wanda as part of their cover. In the meantime though she had a Christmas dinner to start preparing before Harrison awoke.

Carefully she freed herself from Vision's arms, she made a mental note to ask him if he'd been sleeping properly as it was unlike him to sleep so long. She grabbed the dressing gown at the end of the bed and pulled on some woollen socks, the downside of wooden floors and living in Scotland, before she headed into the bathroom for a quick wash.

Morning routine complete she headed to the kitchen, a quick detour on her way to Harry's room showed her son to be fast asleep, cute snuffles escaping him (the last remnants of a cold caught at nursery group whilst Wanda was studying at the local college) as he lay in that odd way toddlers are prone to on their stomachs. She smiled softly and adjusted his blanket before continuing on to the kitchen. She soon had the coffee pot on and was waiting for it to fill.

She was cradling a streaming mug and reviewing the to-do list in front of her when Vision entered, rubbing his eyes in an adorable manner. She smiled and accepted the kiss he dropped sleepily on her lips as she handed him a mug of coffee. She grinned at his bleary gaze and dared anyone to question his humanity after seeing him like this.

She waited for him to take a few sips of coffee before she commented casually, "You slept longer than normal". She smiled softly at him as he sat in the chair beside her.

Vision nodded, "Hmmmm yes, I stayed up later than anticipated this last week helping Tony with some modifications to his suit, I'm afraid it caught up with me" The progress they had made had almost made up for it though.

Wanda nodded and drained her cup. "Pancakes?" She asked lightly as she stood. "We've got perhaps an hour or so before Harry wakes up, we should be able to get everything prepped in that time."

Vision nodded. "what would you like me to do?" He asked, he had improved a lot in the kitchen since the paprikash incident, Tony and Rhodey had even let him cook by himself last week.

Mixing the batter for the pancakes Wanda smiled as she gave him the list of what she needed doing. The worked together talking quietly and by the time Wanda has finished the stack of pancakes the veg and turkey had been washed and prepared. Wanda placed two small pancakes under the grill to stay warm for Harry and turned to Vision.

"Vizh, come and eat while they're hot" she pressed a kiss to his shoulder before taking a seat at the table again.

As they ate Wanda kept an ear out for Harry and listened as Vision updated her on the latest news from the compound.

"Oh and Pepper has reconciled with Tony" Vision finished with a grin knowing that Wanda had been close to Natasha and Pepper.

"They need to get married already" Wanda said with a grin.

She stood to clear their plates as Harry's chant of "Mama" came through the monitor.

Vision smiled, "I got him" he said as he pressed a kiss to her head and made his way to Harry's room.

She heard him talking to Harry and grinned at Harry's shrieks of laughter, not needing their connection to know Vision had carried out his ritual of blowing raspberries on Harry's tummy after changing his nappy.

A shriek of "Dada" brought tears to her eyes and she blinked rapidly as a stunned Vision appeared in the doorway, Harry held securely in his arms. She cleared her throat and gave him an admittedly shaky smile. "His breakfast is under the grill" she spoke softly.

Vision nodded as he put Harry in his highchair and retrieved the cut up pancakes. He slipped them onto Harry's non-slip 'Iron Man' plate before turning to Wanda and taking the offered sippy cup. He put both in front of Harry along with a spoon before turning back to Wanda.

"He called me Dada" Vision whispered in awe.

Wanda grinned as she finished the last bit of seasoning on the turkey and put it in the oven to cook, making a note of the time. "I know, he's becoming comfortable here, I rarely have to ease him out of nightmares anymore now and he's starting to see us as his parents." She could hardly believe two months had almost gone past.

With Harry being young it hadn't really taken much to get him to call her Mama and referring to pictures of Vision as Dada had cemented him in that role. Needed it may be for their cover but as far as Wanda was concerned that was just an added bonus of him calling them Mama and Dada, they were after all for all intents and purposes his parents and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Christmas passed in a blur of excitement and contentment. Clint had turned up Christmas Day as expected with Natasha and after a hushed what are your intentions with my daughter and grandson from Clint and a look that promised pain if he hurt Wanda or Harrison from Natasha the day passed uneventfully. They had a video call with Laura and the mini Bartons (Harry was a big hit with all) before sitting down to eat.

Harry was the proud new owner of several noisy toys from Clint and books in Russian from Natasha. Wanda had grinned and asked if Nat planned on coming round regularly to read them to him, lest her rusty Russian (It wasn't as it was very similar to her native Sokovian) spoil the stories. Natasha had just smiled slightly.

Vision had bought a baby book for Harry and had filled in some of the pages already, he had left space for Harry's biological parents to be added in at a later date when they got pictures of them. His and Wanda's faces smiled up from the book though in the space for mother and father and Clint and Laura's picture was in place for Harrys grandparents on Wanda's side along with a picture of her biological parent's, whilst Tony Stark's picture was in the slot for grandfather his side. The photo's of the rest of their team slotted in as aunts and uncles for the small child.

The two weeks they had together for Christmas were bliss, they had met up with the various 'rogue' avengers all of whom doted on Harry and generally had fun. As a family with Harry they had enjoyed visiting various locations via train and bus and when the weather was too bad playing with him and helping him gain the confidence to take those first few steps unaided. At the start of his second week there Vision got his wish and Harry walked to him unaided. Wanda filmed it and sent it out as a mass message to her family. Another milestone they could add to the baby book.

All too soon they stood at the train station preparing to say goodbye to Vision. Wanda's heart was heavy as she kissed Vision goodbye, trying to pour the depth of feelings into the kiss for him. They would be apart for two weeks this time and both knew they would feel the time keenly. They parted and Vision turned to Harry to say his goodbyes, his heart clenched as Harry's bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes which were identical to Wanda's.

It hurt more than he thought possible to turn and walk away whilst Harrison cried and called for his dada, but his train was leaving any minute so he had to go. Wanda reassured him mentally and he gave her a mental hug before the train pulled out and the link was muted again.

Harry cried as his Dada walked away and Wanda tried her best to soothe him, the poor boy didn't understand why he was leaving and he could feel that his mama didn't want him to leave either. After several minutes he calmed down as Wanda soothed him physically and through the link they shared. She could feel his confusion and it near broke her heart, she resolved to see if they could do a video link with Vision whilst he was away so Harry could see that he would be coming back.

A/N2: Hehe so erm my friend who Betas this for me said I was evil after reading this hehe (I proceeded to write the most angsty short story I could come up with and sent it to her ... I'm now Satan apparently haha)


	7. Everyday when Im away Im thinking of you

Chapter 7 - Everyday When I'm Away I'm Thinking of You.

A/N: Thankyou to all who reviewed, I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) to the guest who reviewed with "stupid" huh well thanks for that, but it might be more helpful to say what you found 'stupid' next time as opposed to just reviewing with one word. I'm all for constructive criticism.

Title taken from Slade ~ Everyday.

Bold - canon

Italics - thinking

Vision reached the compound and felt the weight that had been growing heavier and heavier the further he got from Wanda and Harrison settle on his shoulders firmly. Every time he had to leave them got harder and harder and he knew a time would come when he would no longer be able to walk away. The image of Harrison crying and calling out for his Dada as he had to walk away tore at his synthetic heart, over the past few months he had grown attached to him and had begun to believe and think of himself as being Harrison's dad. He knew that eventually Wanda would be able to rejoin the world properly and he really couldn't wait for that moment, but it would also bring speculation down on Harrison and the fact that a; he flinched from the word 'robot' synthetic man was his father. The poor boy would be questioned about his parentage and Vision's role.

He pushed the thoughts aside and mentally prepared himself for two weeks at the compound as he paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. He had barely taken ten steps when his phone beeped and he looked down to see a message from Wanda with a video attachment. He smiled and opened the message to download the video to watch later. His smile broadened at the messages content. A video of Harrison was quickly downloaded before he read the message.

"Vizh as you will see in the video Harrison has calmed down and I was thinking maybe we could have a video chat before Harrison's bedtime, say around 7? W xxx"

Vision quickly replied before securing and pocketing the phone, he loved having an uncrackable phone. He would have to find a place that was secure and with no interruptions for their chat, it would not do to have someone walk in whilst he was having a video chat with one of the rogue avengers after all.

"I look forward to it, I will video you at 7 my love, just back at compound. Hug Harrison for me. Miss you already V xxx"

He opened the door of the compound and found himself face to face with Tony.

"Tony, how are you?" He asked politely. His relationship with Tony had been somewhat strained for a time given his part in Rhodey's accident and Vision's anger at Tony allowing Wanda and the other rogues to be carted off shackled like animals. The aid in helping them escape The Raft had helped heal that rift.

"Robo-son" where were you this time?" Tony asked with a fond smile at the being that everyone joked was his son.

"I went to the Aurora Borealis. It was rather spectacular, I have several photos I will get printed onto canvas I think." Vision grinned as he remembered the night he had gone to get those photos and the evening he had spent with Wanda when he had returned.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

It had taken four hours to get to the Aurora Borealis in time for its optimal viewing. After spending sometime taking photos Vision had walked around various vendors in a nearby town and bought several soverneirs for Wanda, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and he even managed to find something for Harrison. Pleased with his purchases he walked around and took in some sights in case he was asked any questions before he started the journey back to Wanda.

His return was late and Harrison was already down for the night. Wanda was curled up in the lounge reading The Hobbit with a cup of tea in her hand. Music was playing softly in the background. She looked up at his arrival and smiled at him softly, reminding him of comfort and security with love shining in her eyes and it hit him in that moment that he wasn't just travelling to visit Wanda and Harrison, he was coming home to his family, to the woman he wanted so badly to call his wife and a child that was his son. He found himself smiling back at her instinctively and as the next song started playing on the deck he made his decision. He removed his coat and walked over to her, a small smile still present, "dance with me?" He asked softly as he held out his hand and his smile broadened when she matched his smile and stood taking his hand.

"Everyday when I'm away

I'm thinking of you

Everyone can carry on

except for we two"

Vision pulled Wanda close to him and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose with a grin when her arms looked around his neck holding him close as they swayed to the music. He chuckled at her laugh at his actions and bent his head down to kiss her. He relished the feel of her lips against his smiling into the kiss. When they parted he grinned at her and sighed happily as she rested her head against his chest. He put his chin on her head and basked in her feeling of content as they swayed to music. As long as he had Wanda in his arms and Harrison he knew he would be alright, he had his family.

"And you know that I know

And you know that I

And you know that our love won't die."

~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~

Tony smiled at Vision and nodded. "That's good, I look forward to seeing the pictures. Oh and Vision say hi to Red for me" and with that he walked off.

Vision stood in shock for a moment as he considered Tony's words before he finally shrugged and headed to his room, he had five hours, fifteen minutes and 6 seconds till he could video Wanda.

He walked into his room and dropped his bag on his bed. He'd barely been in there for five minutes when FRIDAY spoke suddenly.

"Vision Mr. Stark would like me to remind you that all rooms are considered private and therefore are not monitored visually or audibly. He also would like to point out that once you lock the door he needs to override it for anyone but you to gain access regardless of whether you are in the room or not and that could suddenly take him a while."

Vision fought back a stunned laugh, FRIDAY almost sounded dare he say smug. "Thank you FRIDAY I will endeavour to keep that in mind"

He looked at the clock and grinned, five hours, ten minutes and ten seconds.


	8. Chapter 8 - This is where the heart lies

Chapter 8 - This is where the heart lies, this is forever, love is this, this is love.

This=Love ~ The Script

A/N: So confession time, I totally thought I had updated this at the same time as I posted the update on AO3 but apparently I didn't so I am super sorry!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story :)

Wanda smiled widely as the call connected and Vision's face came into view. "Look Harry, who's that?" She asked the seventeen month old sat in her lap.

Harry spotted Vision on the screen and promptly tried to throw himself at the phone excitedly chanting "Dada"

Wanda laughed as she pulled their squirming son more securely on her lap. "That's right myshka, its daddy. Can you say hi to him?"

On the screen Vision was laughing at Harry's antics, glad he was no longer crying like he had been earlier. "Hello Harrison, are you being good for your mother?"

Wanda grinned, "He's been playing with his blocks, also remind me to thank Clint for that drum" she said with a look of fond exasperation on her face.

Vision laughed, "I did wonder how long it would take for that particular present to become annoying. On a completely different note, Tony wished for me to tell you hi" he was unsure how the message from Tony would be taken. Wanda and Tony had a complicated relationship one which prior to the civil war (as the press had dubbed it) debacle had been getting better. The knowledge that Tony had helped get her and the others out of The Raft had helped heal the new damage to their relationship. Still the knowledge that Tony knew about their meetings (they knew he had known but acknowledging it was different) was ….. well …. big.

Wanda's mind raced, her time with Tony had shown her that the man wasn't the monster she and Pietro had imagined and hated for so long. She also knew that the man didn't mean for her to be treated as she was at the raft (It was no coincident that Vision was able to get footage that Tony just happened to record of security codes and how to get to them all on his visit).

Wanda nodded, "Well… perhaps a photo of Harry could find its way to him, maybe the one of the three of us that Clint took over Christmas." She replied softly.

Vision smiled, "As you wish" he happily spent the next hour listening to Harry babble, before he sat and read Harry 'Goodnight Little Bear' for his bedtime story. He was glad he had decided to spend his time waiting for the video call picking up copies of the books he knew Harry had.

Over the following weeks video chats became a regular occurrence, often starting before Harrisons bedtime and lasting until Wanda drifted off to sleep with the phone propped up against the pillow beside her.

The photo that Vision had pulled up on his phone to show Tony when the man stopped by his room the following day to arrange to go over some new plans, had been met with a soft smile, an exclamation he wasn't old enough to be a grandad, and a request for a copy of the photo after a quick telling of how Wanda had come to have Harrison.

Visions next trip to see Wanda and Harrison saw him with a suitcase full of toys and clothing for Harrison that Tony had purchased. A similar package had made its way to the Barton Farm for Cooper, Lila and Nate. Both Wanda and Vision agreed that it was much better to fall asleep next to each other than the phone screen.

February of 2017 was the month Vision apparently spent two weeks in Italy (according to his hacked transponder anyway) in actuality he spent the time in Edinburgh celebrating Valentine's Day with Wanda and Harry. The weather was still chilled but the trio huddled up in blankets on the sofa didn't mind as they (begrudgingly on the part of Wanda and Vision) watched Bob the Builder for what felt like the hundredth time.

Tony's latest package (which had become a monthly thing much to the delight of the Barton children) had contained five Bob the Builder DVDs, Harry now owned series 1-4 of the show along with The Best of Bob and Skateboard Spud (A/N: these exist unfortunately) much to Harrys delight and Vision and Wanda's dismay (Vision made a note to refrain from mentioning the things Harry had obsessions with in future). So valentines day was spent watching Bob the Builder and pretending to be interested in watching Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Roley, Lofty, Muck and Dizzy as they fixed fences and worked out that it was Bobs new boots making the mysterious squeaking noise (A/N: this is an actual Bob the Builder episode).

Once Harry was down for the night Vision sent Wanda to relax in the bath with her newest Lush bath bomb while he readied the living room for their 'date night'. It took very little time to arrange the flowers, wine and strawberries and chocolate on the coffee table before queuing 'Set It Up' on Netflix. He retrieved Wanda's present and sat on the sofa to wait for Wanda to return.

The evening had been a complete success, the movie had been comical and light hearted, the wine complimented the strawberries and chocolate nicely and Wanda had loved both flowers and the ring Vision had bought her with all three of their birth stones set on a delicate promise ring. Wanda had fought back happy tears as she hugged him and kissed him fiercely after thanking him and saying having him was enough.

She had debated for quite some time on what to get Vision before thinking back on their relationship and remembering the poem he had read to her when he had been trying in his own way to tell her how he felt about her. She had happily and carefully wrote the poem out on some parchment she had found in a shop in a little village called Hogsmeade (she had realised its significance once she saw the dress code and had promptly bought some of the robes after changing money at the post office lest she stand out too much) and then took it to get it framed.

Vision had gasped in surprise at the framed poem that Wanda had painstakingly inscribed for him and smiled fondly as he read the poem,

'It's all I have to bring today—

This, and my heart beside—

This, and my heart, and all the fields—

And all the meadows wide—

Be sure you count—should I forget

Some one the sum could tell—

This, and my heart, and all the Bees

Which in the Clover dwell.

~ Emily Dickenson (1858)'

Wanda smiled against his mouth as he pulled her close and poured his love for her into a fierce kiss that she gladly accepted and matched.

All in all it had been a great valentines day; even if they did have to sit through five Bob the Builder DVDs, Wanda thought with a happy smile as she curled closer to Vision and his arms tightened around her in response, the last thing she registered before she drifted happy and sated to sleep was Vision pressing a soft kiss to her head.


	9. Chapter 9 - So open your eyes and see

… the way our horizons meet, and all of the lights will lead into the night with me

A/N: Title taken from All of the Stars ~ Ed Sheeran

To all who reviewed, thank you, I'm so glad you have liked the story so far :) its mostly been a joy to write and all the reviews really do help :) I've just seen how many reviews this has gotten and wow you guys, eight chapters in and 60 reviews! you guys are amazing and I love ya all.

Vision stepped off the train and took a deep breath, he had been away from Wanda and Harry longer than he had wanted to be but Ross had been sniffing around, making comments about Vision's trips and the general lack of locating the 'rogue avengers'. As a result he hadn't seen Wanda or Harry since his last trip three weeks ago. Video and phone calls really didn't compare to actually being with them. He felt the familiar glow of Wanda's mind brush against his and he felt himself relax as he turned and saw her stood a few feet away, Harry strapped into a stroller which was being pushed by Natasha. A grin spread across his face as Wanda ran to him and dropped his bags in favour of catching Wanda as she jumped into his arms, spinning her around as he kissed her soundly.

Wanda grinned against Visions mouth as she kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her. She pulled back breathlessly and gazed at him, love shining in her eyes as she held his face in her hands, "missed you" she whispered as she rubbed her nose against his, before kissing him again. They broke apart when Nat cleared her throat and Vision chuckled as she he carefully lowered Wanda to the ground, he didn't need a mirror to know that his 'human' skin was blushing. "Hello Natasha, how are you?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Wanda's waist. The trip headed back to the apartment, Vision carrying Harry, having decided he wanted to hug his son.

Vision smiled as he pointed out the various animals to Harry, he pressed a kiss to his sons head as the young boy snuggled into him. He got it now, what Clint had meant when he said that he only had to think of his children to know he couldn't back down from the fight, not when it made the world a better place. He had got it before of course, but now, holding his son in his arms and feeling the way his small body grew heavy as he drifted into slumber, he knew he would fight whatever fight he needed to, to make the world a safer place for Harry, he got it now in a way he hadn't before. Carefully, so as not to disturb him as much as was possible, he adjusted Harry in his arms and soothed him back to slumber.

Wanda looked at them and grinned, she halted him and quickly snapped a picture when he turned a questioning glance at her. Standing on tip-toes, she pressed a kiss to his lips before leaning to drop a kiss to Harry's head. "I'm so glad you're here" she murmured as they started walking again.

Vision smiled down at her as she wrapped an arm around him and her head rested against his shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here too" he replied as he dropped a kiss to her head.

After a cup of coffee and a proper catch-up Vision and Wanda waved goodbye to Nat, Harry was asleep in his crib and likely would be for a while yet. As Wanda turned back from locking the door behind Nat, she squeaked in surprise as Vision pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, she sighed happily against his mouth as she lost herself in the feeling of his lips on hers and his body pressed against hers, the last three weeks had dragged, she had missed Vision a lot and so had Harry.

Later as she lay curled up against Vision, she grinned, "Way better than a video call" _Definitely better than a video call_ she thought as she joined Vision in laughing and revelled in the feel of his mind brushing against hers and the feelings of contentment she could sense from him. She smiled softly as she trailed her fingertips along the arm he had wrapped around her waist and felt his mind pulse in response as he pressed a soft kiss to her head. She had spent a lot of time when she and Pietro had just finished with the experiments and were struggling to control the powers that simmered beneath their skin, when Strucker had separated them as punishment after she had nearly killed the guards that tried to manhandle Pietro, when her brothers heart stopped briefly when they pushed got hard, when she felt the bullets hit her brothers body and take him from her just like their parents had been taken from them, she had spent a lot of time wishing they hadn't agreed to Strucker's experiments, wishing they could have found another way to survive that cold harsh winter when Strucker found them at their most vulnerable, a lot of time regretting her powers, but now, in this instance, in this moment, lay in Vision's arms, feeling how content he was, feeling the pure, simple joy radiating from his mind, knowing that he felt that way because of her, she couldn't; with the exception of Pietro being gone, find it in her to regret anything that had led to this moment, that had led her to Vision and Harry.

Almost as if thinking about him had roused him she felt Harry's mind spark as he woke up and Wanda stretched languidly before she detangled herself from Vision, "Harry's awake" she said softly and pulled some pyjamas on as Vision did the same and together they headed into Harry's room, grinning at his happy squeals of Mama and Dada.


	10. Chapter 10 - Even when it gets tough

Chapter 10 - Even when it gets tough, baby 'cause this is love - Avril Lavigne ~ Push

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the long wait!

As Wanda put the banners up in her flat she marvelled at how quickly time had gone by. For nine months she and Vision had been raising Harry, they had gleefully watched and recorded his first steps, the heart stopping moment he decided to climb into the sofa and promptly threw himself to the floor (and every time he had done it since, after realising that Wanda would catch him with her magic and deciding it was the best game ever). His excited chants of Dada when they met Vision at the train station (and his equally excited chants of Mama when she collected him from nursery after a long day at college), the somewhat strange video call with Tony whom Wanda and Vision had both taught Harry to call 'grandpa' although it came out more like 'gumpa' much to Wanda's delight, and Wanda didn't think she would ever forget the look on Starks face at that, a mix of pride and horror.

For nine months they had raised this precious child and in an hour the available members of their family (the ones that weren't stuck on the other side of the world) would be joining them to celebrate his second birthday with a small family party. Wanda could hardly believe her baby was two already. Her thoughts were broke by Vision bringing her a mug of her favourite orange and cinnamon tea prepared just how she liked it. "Thanks Vizh" she smiled widely as she accepted the mug and stepped back with him to examine their handiwork.

Vision looked around at the banners and many balloons scattered around the room. The cake was still in the kitchen, "Are you sure this is enough?" He asked as he double checked they had set up the various play stations, Wanda had grinned somewhat evilly at the idea of Sam finger painting with Harry. She had quite firmly stated that a party needed games and their family could suck it up, although the string of Sokovian words she had used were not quite so polite.

"It'll be perfect Vizh and Tasha has promised the boys will all play the games with Harry." She knew Clint and Scott would gladly play the different games they had set up, Clint being well versed with small children and Scott too, aswell as being a massive child at heart.

"All we have left to do is the food" Wanda pressed a quick kiss to his lips before draining her mug. She could feel Harry was awake.

Vision grinned, "I believe I will follow your lead on the food" his kitchen mishaps were apparently legend after all.

Wanda laughed as she headed to grab their son, "Save us from a trip from the fire department hmmm" she flashed him a wink, had he been in his 'human' disguise she knew he would be blushing. As she reached Harry she could hear Vision spluttering at her statement and chuckled as she picked Harry up, she loved these moments, the ones whilst he was still sleepy enough to want to snuggle with her, he was a somewhat energetic toddler so she took her sleepy cuddles with she could.

As Wanda reappeared with Harry Vision grinned, "it was one time and a very small fire, the fire department was completely unneeded."

Wanda chuckled, "Uh huh, it also somewhat outed us to Clint when I had to explain why I needed to relocate a week ahead of schedule"

Vision grinned sheepishly as she recalled the 'Great Fire Incident of 2018'. It really had been a small fire and the fire department had been called by an overzealous neighbour. Clint's reaction to hearing of the fire and the subsequent need to leave had been comical as he refused to believe someone who was a cook as Wanda would have a fire in the kitchen no matter how small. When Nat had got involved in the conversation and bluntly told Wanda not to bullshit a bullshitter, they had known the gig was up as it were. Clint's face had been a picture, his 'talk' with Vision when he got over his shock was not nearly as funny. Nat had merely crowed about Sam owing her $100. When Harrison launched himself at him with a cry of "Dada" Vision pulled himself out of his memories and happily started flying his insistent son around the room whilst Wanda started cook the various party foods.

Wanda smiled as she listened to Harry's giggles as Vision played a modified game of 'planes' with Harry which involved Vision hovering as high as he could with Harry and phasing them though walls much to Harry's delight. As much as she enjoyed cooking and baking she would much rather be in the lounge with Harry and Vizh, using her powers to float obstacles for him to phase Harry through. As she put the last of the mini pizzas on the baking tray she checked the timer and grinned happily, just enough time to join her boys she thought as she wiped her hands on her apron and headed into the lounge to put a few obstacles in their path. She laughed as Vision exclaimed with a wide grin, "Oh look Harry we have some birds, clouds and other planes too navigate."

The party had been a huge success. Harry had received a set of the Bob the Builder books from a laughing Sam, Steve had bought him a huge box of art supplies for his age group. Clint and Scott had teamed up to get him a few Duplo sets and Nat had bought him a garage complete with all the vehicles he could ever want. Wanda and Vision had bought him clothes and Tony had sent Bob the Builder Play-doh sets with Vision. Harry had loved his 'party games' and Sam had actually looked like he was enjoying himself, Wanda thought she had enough blackmail material on her phone to last quite a while.

Steve had happily sat reading to Harry whilst Clint and Scott built the many duple sets (playing with them really) and Nat set up the garage.

Later that evening she curled up with Harry and Vizh on Harry's new 'big boy' bed and listened as Vizh read Harry's bedtime story. Out in the lounge she could hear the murmur of their friends voices and she thought, as Harry snuggled closer and Vision pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, that even though they were in hiding and part of their family was missing that life was good.


	11. Chapter 11 - Don't Let It End

Chapter 11 - Don't Let It End

A/N: Title Nickelback - Don't Ever Let It End.

To all who reviewed thank you. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Being two meant big things for Harry. He had a big boy bed now instead of his crib and a few days after his birthday he was ready for something new that was even bigger than his bed, 'Potty Training'.

Wanda had debated the issue on and off for a few months knowing that this step would soon be upon them, she talked it through with Vision and he had extensively researched the subject before presenting her with what was basically a report on the subject. She had grinned and kissed him in thanks before settling against his side on the sofa to read what he had discovered whilst he played with her hair. The information he had found tallied with all she had read and been told by various people such as Clint and Scott; Harry should be potty trained when he was ready, when he showed signs of being ready, such as telling them when he needed or had been in his diaper, waking from a nap with a dry diaper and having a dry diaper for longer.

Much to Wanda's delight a few says gayer harry's second birthday he had started to consistently tell her when he had filled his diaper. She had Vision had promptly taken Harry to their local Mothercare™ where Harry had chosen his potty and training pants. They had also picked up some pull-ups to replace his diaper at night. Which was why Wanda was currently laughing as Vision attempted somewhat futilely to get Harry to put his pants back on after the latest trip to the potty. She would have felt bad for laughing if she hadn't spotted the quirk of Vision's lips as he tried to suppress his own laughter at the situation. It ended as she had expected it would, Harry still had his pants on his head and Vision had decided to give up and just take a photo of their cheeky son. As she pressed a kiss to Visions lips she grinned and spoke, "Perhaps tomorrow he will understand how to wear his pants my love" she laughed softly and kissed him again as Harry clapped in the background.

The next day went much the same and so they entered into the wonderful time of potty training. They soon got used to finding Harry running around with no pants, but as the days went by and passed into weeks he used the potty more and more. Vision received many photos and videos of Harry sat on his potty when he had to return to the compound, his favourite to date was a video of Harry sat on the potty saying "Dada Hawwy po'ee" before the camera turned around to Wanda explaining, "Hey Vizh so its October 5th and Harry has just used the potty all by himself and we wanted to let you know." The camera moved as she moved to sit behind Harry so they were both in the video, "Harry tell daddy you love him myshka. Love you Vizh we're counting down the days my love." Harry echoed "Love you Dada" before the video stopped on their smiling faces. He had saved the video of his two favourite people and sent a message congratulating harry on using the potty by himself. He had been very prior of his sons achievement, all the research he had read told him that his son was well on his way to becoming potty trained, the next step was Harry using the potty consistently but Vision thought he was doing well after only three months. He had happily informed Tony of Harry's latest milestone and showed him the various photos and videos, which is how Rhodey discovered that Vision was not only definitely sneaking off to spend time with Wanda but that he and Wanda had a son (Vision discovered that Tony had the forms ready to be signed and filed as soon as the rogues were no longer rogues for Vision and Wanda to officially adopt Harry). Rhodey had been somewhat surprised to find out his teammates (well family to anyone that wasn't Ross or one of his goons) had adopted a child, but he was happy for them none the less and when Vision headed back to see Wanda and Harry two weeks later he had care packages for Harry from Tony and Rhodey who had taken much joy in calling Tony Grandpa, needless to say Rhodey was added to the 'Harry update' mailing list as it had been dubbed.

The journey home had been long but Vision knew it was worth it to be with Wanda and Harry. He was happily sat on the sofa with Wanda curled up on his lap as Harry played with his garage from Aunty Nat. His son was thankfully happy to start wearing his clothes again for the most part and was currently wearing a t-shirt that proclaimed him to be a little rascal. Vision was somewhat apprehensive about the conversation he was about to have and was trying to hide it.

"Tony has started designing new living quarters at the compound" Vision smiled as he brushed her hair to one side and pressed a kiss to Wanda's neck, he grinned at her small moan of approval for his ministrations. "He is thinking of making the residence areas into apartments with a main common area so that we have privacy if we want it but can still socialise." He paused and pressed another kiss higher up on her neck this time, "We could raise Harry there if we wished too."

"Do you want to raise Harry there?", Wanda pulled back slightly to look at Vision as she cleared her head somewhat to have what was looking to be a serious discussion, she grinned at his pout and quickly kissed it away before checking what Harry was doing. She chuckled as she watched him zooming his cars up to the ramp before letting them go hurtling down. A quick flick of her wrist and his stuffed dog starting bouncing around as the cars descended the ramp, much to Harry's delight.

"I think it is a viable idea, the security at the compound is higher than we could hope to achieve if we got a house of our own, I believe Tony will be offering Clint, Laura and the children an apartment. Where did you want to raise Harry?" He asked, he knew that if Wanda had no desire to return to the compound once she was free to be in public as herself then he would join her and they would make their home elsewhere.

Wanda nodded, "I think that wherever you and Harrison are is home, whether that is at the compound or an apartment in the city." She wasn't sure where to raise Harry but she figured if need be they could try the compound, the security there was as Vision said much better than anything they could get elsewhere and if it didn't work they could find somewhere else, all that mattered was that they would be together as a family.

Vision smiled softly at the love he could feel through their link, "Wanda I love you very much, I want to spend eternity with you, I want to raise Harrison and any other children you wish for us to have and I will happily be a family with you wherever you want us to live. When you no longer have to be hiding I want to stand in front of our family and declare my love for you." Vision took a deep breath and brushed a tear that had fallen from Wanda's cheek before he leaned in and kissed her softly, "What I'm trying to say is, Wanda will you marry me?"

Wanda smiled softly as tears fell freely, "Yes, god Vizh yes" she whispered before she happily leant in and kissed him, pouring her love for him into the kiss. She hadn't realised until Vision had asked just how much she wanted to be his wife and she smiled against his mouth as she sent how much she wanted to be married to him through their link and felt him smile against her mouth in return.

Vision grinned happily as he pulled back and retrieved the engagement ring he had purchased from his pocket, with slightly shaking fingers he raised her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger before sliding the simple band with the yellow stone with a red stone either side onto her finger.

Wanda looked at her ring and grinned, "It's perfect Vizh" she kissed him deeply before settling back into his lap, together they watched Harry play with his garage and Wanda manipulated his toys making the brown haired toddler laugh joyfully as his cars flew around in loops as they made there way to the ramp where a boost sent them hurtling down. Every now and then their attention would be drawn to Wanda's ring as it caught the light and they would smile softly at the sight of it on her finger where it belonged.

Vision pressed a kiss against her head and smiled, life was good, he had a fiancé and a son, it didn't get much better than this.


	12. Chapter 12 - I got all I need when I got

A/N: so i went to post a new chapter and it would seem that i forgot to cross post this one. I well I am apparently reaching new levels of crapness in posting. So super super sorry but on the plus you get two chapters? I will mention in case I haven't already that I do tend to post primarily on AO3 under T3RRIBL3T1GG3R.

Title taken from Jessie J - Flashlight

Chapter 12 - I got all I need when I got you and I

Tomorrow would be two years since Wanda and Vision had decided to officially start dating, two years since Wanda had stood in disbelief as Vision tried to 'set her free' because he didn't want to hold her back, she smiled softly as she got Harry dressed and let her mind wander back to that day as she explained to the small child in her arms about the day their life truly began together.

Wanda was nervous, they had only been dating a few weeks a result of Wanda telling him that she loved him and never wanted what they had to end whilst they walked home in the dark after a baseball game, now she was stood in front of Vision who was twisting his hands nervously as he started to explain in a long convoluted way, which was a sure sign her best friend was nervous, that he loved her so much but he was doing the right thing and letting her go, they couldn't be together, that she deserved a chance at a normal life with a normal man and not someone like him who was as the public were calling him an Android. And as he rambled on about this 'normal' life she could have with a 'normal' man all she could think of was that a song she had got stuck in her head a few weeks prior when she had been looking for a new song to learn on her guitar that had been a bribe-not-bribe from Tony all those months ago when the pain of losing Pietro was still oh so raw and he had seen the photo of her and Pietro at 10 just before it all went wrong, hanging over a guitar grins on their faces, the photo didn't show their papa laughing as he taught them the basics with his own battered acoustic.

She just wanted to yell like the song that Vision should just shut up. She could feel herself getting angry at Vision and the public, for the damn article that had caused this argument because she wasn't letting him walk away, she wouldn't go down without a fight if he thought she would let him go he was about to learn a very important lesson about the last remaining Maximoff, they didn't quit, they may get pushed down but they got back up dusted themselves off and tried again.

Vision was so lost in trying to explain why Wanda shouldn't be with him that he missed the way her eyes gained a red tinge as her anger rose and she caught him well off guard when her control on her temper finally broke and she threw herself at him and kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss instinctively and tried to remember why he had thought this was a bad idea when it felt more right than anything in his short life had felt.

She pulled back breathing heavily and shook her head, "Vizh, just shut up, I love you, not some so called normal man, I'm always gonna want you, even when it gets tough cos I love you"

His breath caught at her words and he did the only thing he could, he nodded his head before he caught her lips with his again and held her as close as he could. When she reached for his mind he let her in without hesitation and basked in her love for him and showed her his love for her. She was right, this what they had was love and even when it got tough, when the public decided that they were unnatural well he had her and she had him and they had love.

"And ever since that day two years ago Harry your papa and I have been together." She finished the story softly and smiled at her baby boy who was growing so fast, already it had been over a year since she been given custody of him and she couldn't believe how fast time had gone by, as his eyes fluttered closed she brushed a kiss over his forehead and quietly left the room.

She smiled lovingly at Vision as she took in the scene in front of her, "Vizh" she said softly as she approached him, "You didn't have to do this."

The table was set for two with candles and Vision had apparently ordered from their favourite restaurant.

"I know but seeing as we couldn't go out for a meal for our anniversary I wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate having you in my life love." Vision said softly as he approached her and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

Wanda felt her heart skip a beat at this declaration and smiled up at him, "I love you Vizh, so much" she said softly as she leant in to kiss him again, pouring her love into the kiss and thanking every deity she had heard of for giving her Vision.

The conversation was light as they ate and Wanda smiled as she convinced Vision that a romantic meal in and a movie was perfect as far as she was concerned. She really couldn't think of anything better than being curled up next to Vision as they watched a movie together, it was in her opinion the best way to spend the evening and she only wished they could be this way forever.


	13. Chapter 13 - I was scared, I was scared

A/N: We're not at that point yet, but I'm already feeling the foreboding of what's to come as I write this, knowing we are close to it, its taken me a long time to get this written down and for that I am so very sorry, this story has been building to this for a while and whilst I was very aware of the angst that was to come, the reality of writing it was so very different! Anyway, its been awhile since I posted any to this story but here we go. This isn't a massively long chapter but I hope I've done justice to and have achieved what I set out to when I started writing this chapter, I should also point out that there is a bit of a time jump here of almost a year. Title from Coldplay ~ In my place

Chapter 13 - I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared

Wanda wasn't stupid, Vision had been trying to hide the extent of the pain the stone had been causing him the last few months, she knew he was trying to protect her and a part fo her loved him for it, a part of her was also frustrated. She wouldn't deny that the possible cause of the pain scared her, nothing good could come from it, of that they were sure.

She thought back to when Vision had admitted to the problems he had been having and showed her the memory of the first instance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vision laughed as he tinkered with the engine with Tony. The older man had wanted to spend some 'father-son bonding time' together and they had decided on fixing up one of Tony's classic cars. He was just reaching for the rag to clean off a part when the pain hit him and he clutched at his head as the pain from the mindstone landed through him. "Tony" he gasped, "I believe something may be wrong, I am experiencing pain"

Tony rushed to his side and helped him sit as the pain ebbed to a dull ache. "What type of pain was it buddy? Is it sharp, dull, constant or coming and going?"

"Sharp at first and now a dull ache, I believe it is from the stone" Vision carefully opened his eyes and was glad when Tony's fingers massaging his temples drove the last of the dull ache away. He filed the action away for later.

"Okay buddy lets get you to the lab and run some tests, I'll give Dr. Cho a heads up"

Vision nodded carefully and when the pain didn't return he carefully stood up with Tony's help and together they headed to the lab.

Vision had a feeling that things were not going to go well. No he thought with a sigh this did not bode well at all. His only other thought was that it would be best perhaps if he didn't inform Wanda of this latest development, she had enough on her plate with Harry.

That thought had only lasted until their next meet. Whilst he had been able to hide the problem from her over their video chats in person had been another matter all together. Fortunately though the trip to Wakanda to visit Shuri had been arranged by this time so he could at least reassure her somewhat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sighed as she pulled herself out of her musing, those thoughts led no where good, and checked the time again. The damn clock was mocking her, she was sure it was going slower because Vizh was due to arrive within the hour. For the first time since they started these meetings she wasn't going to be at the station waiting for him. Harrison had been so poorly the last week with a stinker of a cold he had picked up from Nursery and was finally on the mend, but they had agreed that taking him to wait at a cold train station was not conductive to their boy getting better., so here she was stretched out on the couch waiting for her love to arrive, watching the clock whilst Harry snuffled and drooled on her shoulder, her boy was getting so big, she couldn't believe that he was almost three already. She pressed her lips to his forehead both in affection and to check his temperature and smiled at the lack of heat, his cheeks were only slightly flushed now, the heat lingering from the fever which had thankfully broken half an earlier that evening.

She smiled as he snuggled into her and mused on how she hadn't realised how much she had wanted a child until the old wizard had shown up on her doorstep and handed her her sleeping son all those months ago. She smiled softly as her attention turned back to the window across the room and the gentle patter of rain as it fell against the glass, once Vizh arrived their little family would be complete.

She awoke to the feeling of a strong warm body cradling hers, a strong arm securing her and Harry to his chest and a gentle hand running through her hair. The warm hum of Visions mind caressing hers made her sigh softly, "Vizh" she turned her head and smiled sleepily as she caught his lips with hers, as she traded kisses with her lover she felt at peace. She couldn't wait to spend her nights like this with him forever.

Vision had explained to her that on the trips he and Tony had taken to Wakanda over the last few months, Shuri had taken many scans of the stone and his mind and she was certain that she should be able to remove the stone from his head with no ill effects to him and as a result he needed to go back to the compound early so that Shuri could double-check a few things before they started the process of removing the stone and replacing it with a new power source she had been working on. They had a week together this time and Wanda found she couldn't be annoyed their time together was getting cut short when it would mean the end of Visions worsening headaches. They spent the week together, enjoying their time as a family, playing games with Harry, reading a multitude of stories and watching cartoons with him snuggled up on the sofa together under blankets with hot chocolate. Their last night together Nat had offered to take Harry for the rest of the day and overnight to give them a rare night to themselves, and so they found themselves blowing kisses to Harry as Nat carried him out, promising to return him in plenty of time to see Vision off the following morning.

They had spent most of the day tangled in the sheets of their bed, enjoying being able to reconnect in this way and just be with one another, before they headed out to get some chips and avoiding talk of the worsening flashes of pain he was feeling. Vision had been talking of staying once the stone was gone when the tv in the window had caught his attention. The following fight was a blur of red and pain, so much pain, trying to mend the gaping wound that had comprised his body and 'oh god his systems couldn't fail', jokes of how they should have stayed in bed (she was wishing now they had just ordered pizza in all honesty!) and flying through the sky dragging Vision with her and trying not to think of Harrison and his fate should they lose this fight. Visions scream of pain cut through her very soul and renewed her purpose as she raced to get to him. She was breathless as she tried to get him to move from the railing and "you asked me to stay, I'm staying" spoken with disbelief that she could ever leave him, that she would be able to live with herself if she did! They were in this together and she was scared but really. She had never been so happy to see Nat, Steve and Sam as she had in that moment.

As they sped towards the Avengers compound Wanda moulded her body to Visions as much as possible without hurting him and held Harry close as she prayed that they could come out of this in one piece. How had such a perfect week, a perfect night turned to hell quite so fast?


End file.
